In many small battery-operated devices, the batteries are replaceable by the user, and are inserted and removed from a battery compartment through an opening in a housing having a cover. It is necessary to mechanically secure the cover in place via a closing system so that the batteries do not fall out and the cover is not lost during use. Also, in the case of water-tight devices, the closure system provides a seal between the cover and the housing. It is also necessary to make electrical contact between the batteries and the electrical circuitry within the device, and to hold the batteries in place within the device. For many small battery-operated devices the closure system comprises a threaded connection. Since many small battery devices are made of plastic, the threaded connection is also plastic and can be somewhat fragile. As a result, the threaded closure system is subject to damage through repeated fastening and unfastening or if the connection is over torqued during tightening which a user may have a tendency to do since operation of the device is dependent on the connection. Therefore, there is a need for a closure system providing a mechanically secure connection on small battery-operated devices that signals the user when the closure system is adequately secure.